


Cupcake wine

by lordsnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordsnow/pseuds/lordsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean go to a college party, and then porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake wine

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Tabby and anyone else feeling down about the whole rising con bullshit. Instead of getting cookies, have some badly written porn :)

Castiel looked out of the window from his dorm room, the leaves turning orange, it looked like the perfect picture of fall. He smiled and then yawned, he'd been studying for three hours. Dean still hadn't showed up. They were supposed to go to Bela's party tonight.   
They had hit it off earlier in the semester. Cas had been worried when he first met Dean that they wouldn't get along, but Dean had been very friendly since the beginning. Being roommates they became best friends almost immediately.  
Castiel took a short shower, changed into dark jeans, a snug fitting grey t-shirt, and a black sweater.   
Dean came in just as he was tying his shoes.  
"Hey Dean,"  
Dean smiled brightly at him, "c'mon Cas you're supposed to wear something that will get you laid tonight,"  
Cas looked back at himself on the mirror and frowned, "I think I look just fine, thank you very much, what are you wearing? You hardly have any time to change,"  
"Oh I'll be ready in five minutes you'll see," he grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.  
Cas waited patiently and thought about tonight, he'd been harboring feelings for Dean for two months now. He wanted to tell Dean exactly how he felt. He had to be brave, just for one night. He worried about how Dean might react, he was fine with Cas being gay, but this was different.  
Dean came out looking perfect. Damn him.  
The party was just a couple blocks away from their building so they walked quickly. It was starting to get cold, Cas shivered and moved closer to Dean.  
"I told you to bring a jacket moron," Dean chuckled beside him.  
"Shut up, we're almost there anyway," they could hear the music blaring in the night already.  
Once they made it inside, they were greeted by the smell of beer and sweat. Bela's house was big, they made their way to the kitchen to get drinks.   
Castiel didn't really like the taste of beer, but he did enjoy Mike's hard lemonade and cranberry vodkas, or chick drinks as Dean liked to call them. Sure enough there was plenty of flavors to choose from, Cas could always count on Bela to have variety.  
"Let me guess cranberry vodka followed by nasty wine coolers?" Dean shook his head.  
"So what? You know I hate beer, and this stuff tastes amazing what are you talking about?" Cas retorts.  
"You guys made it! Oh Cas darling I bought you something I think you'll like,"  
They turned and both of their mouths hung open as a tipsy Bela approached them, she looked beautiful with a short black dress and high heels, her hair loosely curled.  
"Wow Bela you look great,"  
Bela kissed Cas on the cheek, "Well it is the first big party of the semester, I have a standard to set," she winked at Cas.  
Dean and Bela gave each other a quick hug, Cas internally sighed, he really wanted them to get along but they were both too aggressively opinionated that they would just start to argue if they discussed anything serious. They tolerated each other because they both really liked Cas and wanted to keep him happy.  
"So what did you buy me?" Cas asked curious.  
"Oh right,"  
She went moved through the crowed kitchen and grabbed a bottle from a cabinet.  
"I think you'll definitely like this, I saw it on my way out of the store and I had to get it,"  
Cas grabbed the bottle from her and looked at the label and laughed out loud.   
"Cupcake wine?" Dean asked incredulously and took the bottle out of his hands.  
"Jesus, what are they gonna come up with next piss vodka?"  
Bela and Cas both shoved at him, "hey you don't have to drink any," Cas took his bottle back and poured himself some, he brought it up to his lips and sipped, "Bela it's fucking good,"  
Bela laughed and said, "I know, I had a taste earlier, give it a try Dean,"  
Dean poured himself half a cup and drank it in one go, making a funny face, "it's disgusting," he said.  
"Whatever, you two enjoy yourselves, I'm going to go be a good host." Bela headed out into the living room where all the dancing was going on.  
"I can't believe she bought this for me, I feel like an alcoholic," Cas mused and poured himself another cup of his wine.  
"Yeah, you guys buy each other the weirdest things, c'mon let's go find Benny,"  
Dean grabbed a beer and headed towards the family room where all the couches were. Benny was there talking very loudly to Lisa, who looked like she needed help escaping.   
Dean put his arm around him, "what's going on man?"  
"Dean! Buddy, you know my new friend Lisa man?"  
"Yeah I know Lisa," Dean chuckled, drunk Benny was one of the funniest things to see.  
Lisa hugged both Dean and Cas and excused herself, "Aw you scared her away man,"  
"No I think you were doing a good job of that yourself," Cas called from Deans' side.  
"Castiel man hey!" Benny encased Cas in a bear hug.  
Cas grunted and pushed Benny back a bit, he could hear Dean chuckling beside them.  
Ash joined them and they began to relax and laugh, Cas felt the alcohol warm his body and he smiled, feeling good.  
An hour later Bela came to talk to them for a bit, before her and Dean could get into a heated discussion, Cas grabbed her hand and asked her to dance.  
At this point Cas was feeling slightly tipsy and giggly.  
Dean gave him an odd look, "you hate dancing,"  
Bela shushed him and dragged Cas with her to the dance floor, the music playing was definitely 80's something he knew Dean hated, that just made him giggle again.  
"I cannot believe you're gonna dance with me," Bela laughed.  
Cas began to dance in swift movements and try to mimic those around him, he soon got it down and began to lose himself in the music. He didn't really dig the music but it was easy to dance to.  
After ten minutes of dancing he felt like he was being watched, he snapped his head in Deans direction and was surprised to see Dean watching them with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
They danced for another five minutes, some of Bela's friends sweeping her away. Castiel walked back to Dean, as he always did.  
"Where'd you learn to dance?" Dean slurred slightly.  
"I didn't I just began to move, how'd I do?"  
Dean shrugged, but smiled, "c'mon shots!"  
On their third shot Dean cut him off, Cas protested but it was futile.  
Dean rolled his eyes at both him and Benny and made them drink a cup of water.  
"You two, I swear this happens so often,"  
"Hey! I never get drunk, It was the cupcake wine I swear!" Cas called back.  
Benny began to close his eyes.  
"Oh shit, c'mon Cas help me get him to one of the spare rooms,"  
Castiel pulled one of Benny's arms over his shoulder and they began walking towards the staircase, they saw Lisa on their way and she began to laugh when she saw Benny.  
Dean was doing most of the work but hey he was bigger and more muscular and beautiful...Cas shook his head and continued up the stairs.  
By the time they came down stairs Cas was feeling a little better, he grabbed his cupcake wine bottle and saw that he had practically drank it all, so he shrugged and finished it off in one go.  
"Shit, now lets wait five minutes and you're gonna start crying to me about how your mom never loved you or something,"  
Castiel snorted, "I'll, I'll be fine Dean, I'm got- not drunk!" he laughed.  
"It's not even midnight," Dean huffed.  
Cas felt Dean's arms around his waist, "what are you doing?"   
"We're walking back to our room" Dean pulled Cas closer, "You started to trip dummy,"  
Cas hummed and enjoyed being pulled by Dean.  
Halfway through their walk Castiel began stare at Dean.  
"What?"  
"You, you're so pretty Dean,"  
"Oh god, no,"  
"Is true, I enjoy your face Dean, and..." he reached out and started to stroke Dean's face.  
Dean tensed a little but kept walking pulling Cas along.  
When they got inside their room, Cas walked up to Dean, "Dean, I-"  
"Cas how about we talk about this tomorrow kay?"   
"No, Dean I've been wanting to tell you for forever now,"   
"For forever?" Dean grinned.  
"Shut up," Cas glared, he pushed Dean back into the wall and kissed him.  
When he pulled back he ignored Dean's shocked face, "I like you,"  
Dean licked his lips and looked down for a moment.  
"I, Cas," Dean brought his hands and cupped Cas's face in between them. He looked in Castiel's bright blue eyes and smiled softly as he leaned down and kissed him back, pressing into the kiss with more force than Cas had.  
Castiel gasped softly, and opened his lips wider when he felt Deans tongue seeking entrance. He moaned softly when he felt their tongues meet.  
They kissed for a while, when they finally broke apart they were both panting.  
Dean smirked at him brought his hands to the back of Castiel's thighs and pulled his legs around his waist, he carried Cas over to his bed.   
Cas could feel his heart start to race, when his back pressed against Deans soft sheets, he pulled Dean down and began kissing him roughly, biting on his perfect lips.  
Dean grunted and pushed himself up, and pulled his jacket and shirt off, he leaned back on top of Cas and they continued to kiss.  
Cas's hands were roaming everywhere and grabbing hold of Dean's shoulders. Dean's hands where on the side of Cas's face and the other on his slim waist. Cas began to spread his legs wider to accommodate Dean better, when Dean pressed against him, he felt Dean's erection press against him. Castiel gasped at the movement, he wanted to feel more, he wrapped his legs around Dean's thighs and began to move his hips in frantic movements.  
"Fuck Cas, want you so bad, when you were dancing I couldn't take my eyes off ya,"  
Cas moaned loudly, " Dean please," he started to unbuckle Dean's jeans.  
Dean pushed himself off Cas to undress, Cas watched with wide eyes.  
"Cas take your damn clothes off," Dean ordered.  
Castiel shivered and began to undress immediately.  
When he was only in his boxers he looked over at Dean saw that he was completely naked looking at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes, Castiel swallowed and his eyes raked over Dean. He was gorgeous, his body was muscular but not overly so, he had freckles on his shoulders, his cock and thick and big, precome shining at the tip, Cas sucked in a breath.  
Dean smiled softly at him and came closer, grabbed the edges of Castiel's boxers and pulled down slowly. Cas's cock was more red and wetter, Dean reached for it and began to stroke him slowly. Cas gasped and his knees buckled, Dean chuckled and pushed him back on the bed gently.   
"You want me inside you baby?" Dean asked, almost a whisper.  
Cas moaned and bucked up into Dean's stomach, "Dean please," he gasped out. Dean began stroking him and leaned down to suck bruises into his neck, Cas was a mess, moaning into Deans soft hair, his fingers clawing at Dean's shoulders.  
He could feel himself about to go over the edge, when Dean stopped, he whined loudly. Then he saw Dean leaning over and grabbing a condom and some lube from his drawer. Cas could feel himself getting nervous again.  
Dean looked at him seriously, "you sure bout this?"  
Castiel looked back at Dean and nodded, "I want you."  
Dean leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. He tore the package open and Cas reached down and grabbed Dean's dick and began to stroke him softly, "next time I get to suck you off," he said seriously. Dean hummed in agreement and winked at him.  
Dean pushed Castiel's knees toward his torso, "hold your knees apart," Dean looked into his eyes and held his gaze as he rolled the condom on. He bent down between Cas's legs and began kissing his thighs, Cas was arching into his touch, then he felt Deans tongue at his entrance, he bucked wildly and cried out, "fuck!"  
Dean chuckled softly and began licking his hole, adding pressure to open Cas up for him. Cas thought it was the best feeling in the world when he felt a finger slowly opening him up further, "Oh god," he cried.   
When Dean added a second finger Cas tensed up a bit, "relax," he heard Dean say, so he tried his best to take deep breaths in and relax. Deans tongue began licking at him again with his fingers still inside Cas, he began scissoring his fingers slowly, soon Cas was crying out and pushing back into the touch. Before adding a third finger, Dean opened up the lube and slicked up his cock. He added a third finger quickly in a swift movement and let it stay there without moving, letting Cas get used to the feeling.  
"More Dean, please," Cas panted, and he began to fuck himself as he pushed back into Dean's fingers.  
"God, you're so hungry for it Cas," Dean hissed. Dean lined his cock with Cas's hole and began to push in slowly, Cas felt it burn a bit, but he wanted it so bad he spread his legs even wider to let more of Dean's cock in.  
"Fuck," Dean panted.  
They stayed still for a few seconds, both getting used to the tight heat. Cas had his head thrown back into Deans pillow, as Dean pulled out a couple inches and pushed back in experimentally. Soon Dean set a steady pace, they were both panting and trying to meet each other for quick kisses. Dean slowed down and kissed Cas passionately, Cas moaned into the kiss, "harder Dean,"  
Dean began to fuck Cas hard and fast, Cas felt Dean's hand on his cock, and he cried out. They went on for a few more minutes and Cas knew he was close, with Dean stroking him like he was. Suddenly Dean hit a spot inside Castiel that took him over the edge and he shouted as he came.   
Dean lasted a couple more minutes, he pumped into Cas furiously and came.  
Dean collapsed on top of Cas, panting. He pulled Cas to him and flipped them over, Cas rested his head on Deans broad chest and sighed happily.   
"Shower?" Dean mumbled.  
"'Morrow." Cas said as he drifted off.  
```  
When he woke up Castiel brought a hand to his head and groaned softly. He felt his pillow grunt and begin to move. The memories crashing back he snapped his eyes open and sat up, looking down at Dean.  
Dean looked back at him, "So, uh, I guess that cupcake wine isn't as bad as I thought huh?" He smiled nervously at him.  
Cas smiled back, leaned down and kissed Dean, "definitely not, shower?"  
"Shower." Dean grinned as they ran into the bathroom together.


End file.
